Hatchling carer
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Alex is Roberts sister and the carer of baby Raptor's until they meet the older pack however how will the baby raptor scents change the bigger pack members POV on the victims especially her when the big one deciedes she is to be his mate... :3 give it chance my first Jurassic park fanfic. Raptor/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then my OC Alex.  
Alex POV:

I grinned as I hopped around my little friends, they were so cute at this age. My older brother was watching me shaking his head in slight anger but I knew deep down he knew I wouldnt get hurt, I had this special way with them.  
Roxy leapt up at me and nipped my knee making me grin as I got down onto my hands and knees and started play stalking her from behind a rock. She squealed for his backup as the other three ran to her aid and all split aiming for the rock I was hid behind I knew this trick by heart as Me and them had been play fighting since they hatched and imprinted on me as I wouldn't leave the lab when I first arrived. They were velociraptor, and I was a dinosaur enthusiast. I had been offered the job of observing the hatchlings until they get mixed with the older dinosaurs and then make sure they were accepted. So far there has been this small pack of hatchlings and one other who had replaced the alpha females pack as she killed the previous members and accepted them as her companions. The ones that had been killed were here before I arrived and the first ones I raised were the ones who lived and I was thankful as I had honestly connected with them and the current hatchlings. The alpha female had watched me as I had been there when we introduced them to one another and it had unnerved me, but also intrigued me to the point Hammond allowed me to have one of three access passes to the Raptor observatory and their enclosure.  
My brother Robert had only accepted Hammond's request because I had jumped at Hammond and hugged him and moved to the island the next day. Me and Richard had grown close over this extraordinary park that he had become like a father to me. "Alex?" I heard my brothers irate voice call as I looked at him though the hatchlings pounced on me and nipped me gently playing as I giggled and whistled making them reluctantly go and play among one another while I stood and brushed myself of before climbing over the glass fence which went up to my waist. The hatchlings were only up to my midcalf at the moment and would be moving to the enclosure when 3 months old and would be mid thigh and they should be accepted as they are old enough for being able to defend themselves should the others attack but young enough they should still be automatically accepted as hatchlings. "Hey Robo! What's up?" I said grinning as I pulled on my black ankle boots, leather jacket and navy blue leather rucksack tripping as I made my way over to my waiting brother who always seemed to be on edge.  
"Hammond has sent a message that they have arrived and wanted at the main hall." He said while walking away as I had to almost skip to catch up while waving bye to my little raptors.  
"Yay!" I squealed as I ran ahead ignoring his yells of frustration.  
I was looking forward to meeting Dr Grant and Dr Sattler, they are the best paleontologists ever and they are amazing writers. I wasn't as eager to meet Malcolm but he did sound interesting none the less.  
I quickly ran to my room and freshened up. My long red hair was straight and down to my shoulder blades and I had a odd plait here and there, my navy eye shadow and thick eyeliner flickered around my eyes making me look exotic, and my deep red lipstick plumped my lips up that little bit more. I looked at my clothes quickly and shrugged. I was wearing a fit black t-shirt with I love dinos written on with a little cartoon brachiosaurus on and mid thigh jean shorts. My jewellery consisted of a pair of owl earrings and a pair of butterfly's as well, on my right hand my pointer finger had a silver diamond bow ring on which was my mothers engagement ring which was given to me on my 18th birthday by my father after she died a year previously. My nails were metallic purple which matched my beats headphones around my neck. Other then that my socks were odd from the same pack one purple and one yellow one with carnivores on and the other with herbivores other then that I was done. My body was gangly and thin, my skin was pale but slightly tanned from playing outdoors with some of the bigger baby dino's in my free time making me lightly muscled.  
I straightened my plain black framed glasses which turned into sunglasses in the sun, I didn't need them but they were for reading and it was easier then rushing to find them when needed.  
Poking my tongue out at my appearance in my hotel like room I giggled before running to the entrance of the museum like building where Hammond was hugging his two grandchildren I had met once before. We got on well but didn't each other enough to put a label on how close we were.  
I noted the four others who were going on the tour with us and grinned as I hopped down the stairs attracting the attention of them all. Tim grinned and ran up to me while Lex waved, Tim gave me a hug before running to the front doors eager to get to the tour. "This is Alex Muldoon, Robert's sister. She is in charge of looking after the raptor hatchlings. Alex you know of Dr Grant, Dr Sattler and Ian Malcolm." Hammond introduced us all and we shook hands, Ian gave me appreciative looks making me slightly cringe as he kissed the back of my hand. "Alex will be accompanying you all on the journey as a procedure, she knows this park like the back of her hand. Should you want when you get back I'm sure she will allow you to meet her raptor hatchlings!" Hammond said before leading the way to the cars.  
I got in with Lex, Tim and Donald (the annoying wimpy lawyer...). As much as I would love to talk with Ellie and Alan (as they insisted I call them) Ian was creeping me out and so I stayed with the kids and the money hungry lawyer discussing dinosaurs with Tim as the tour started but as Tim watched out for the dinosaurs. I leaned against the window and watched the scenery and started falling asleep before drifting off to Lex's and Tim's exited chatter and mumblings from Donald.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Alex.  
Alex's POV:  
I awoke when a loud clap of thunder burst through my subconscious, gasping I looked around to see Donald running from the car at a impressive speed and hiding in the staff toilets while Lex was muttering about being left behind and Tim was holding my arm and rummaging in a large box with his free hand. Hearing a ping from the enclosure we were next to my eyes widened at seeing that we had stopped and the enclosure we stopped at was the T rex area and not only that but she had snapped through the supposed electric cables and was glaring at her new habitat before releasing a mighty roar making me shake. Lex screamed making me cover her mouth quickly and slowly pull the car door shut as the T rex was looking at the two vehicles before heading to the other car with Alan and Ian in, I couldn't see Ellie though making me think she had got out at another time when it was still daylight. I almost screamed myself when Lex started swinging a flashlight around making me and Tim fight to turn it of. She finally stopped though it was at moment when the T rex had stopped to look into the window of the car. Me and Tim both whispered to stay still and not move. Turning the light of was only encasing us in darkness and making it eerie, looking up at a low growl we all froze. Grabbing the kids I pushed them both as low as they could go, Tim down below the dashboard and Lex next to him before a shatter of glass fell down as the sunroof fell down from the nozzle of the Rex spinning on my hands and knees I pushed against the glass with the flat of my back while the kids screamed and I grunted.  
I heard a screech as the Rex resorted to knocking the car around before it flipped making Lex fall out of her place and roll around with me trying to grasp a sense of stability before the car flipped over. We all scrambled to get out at this point as adrenaline invaded our senses. I was terrified as the car started getting compressed and the loopy mud flooded the car like porridge.  
I heard yelling and faintly saw Rex run away before a set of feet came running towards the battered car we were trapped in, I pulled Lex in front of me as my foot was trapped in the seatbelt and I couldn't get it loose until she moved. "Hey! It's ok everything is going to be ok!" I heard Alan grunt as he skidded in the mud and leaned in front of Lex as I pushed her out the car before trying to release Tim from between the steering wheel as he was stuck, I got him free all but his left ankle. Hearing a scream me and Tim froze our efforts as Alan and Lex were frozen in front of the car I hurriedly tried to pull Tim out as the car spun making me lose balance and smash into the hand break. Everything went black for a few moments, the next minutes were blur and when everything cleared up the car was sailing through treetops with Tim screaming before we finally got stuck on a large branch. I groaned and clambered about for a moment looking out the window gulping at seeing how high we were moving over to Tim I pulled him out from under the dash and made him sit with me as we caught our breath, he looked out the window before throwing up as I gently soothed him trying to think the best way out of this and rubbed circles on his back.  
I was terrified and had no idea of what to do but knowing Tim would be feeling more scared then me made me struggle for energy to tell him the only way out.  
"Timmy, look this is going to be hard but the only way out is to climb down the tree ok?" I said slightly stuttering.  
"What about Dr Grant and Lex?! Are they ok?" He asked his voice shivering.  
"I'm sure they are fine. Trex's aren't that energetic so if they ran then the rex would tire out quickly and go to search for other prey." I replied, I was sure that I saw them swinging from the broken cables but in case I was wrong I stayed quiet.  
Shoving the door open from the dented and crumpled car I grabbed Tim's hand and gently pulled myself out of the car holding Tim's hand tight and pulled him through as the car started shaking and rocking. Once out me and Tim exhaled and told him to watch my moves and follow me. Our climb was somewhat rushed as the car had shaken and started chasing us, thankfully Alan had arrived and grabbed me and Tim and yanked us both from the cars path and made us land on him. Tim was breathing harshly as he revealed he never climbed a tree before. I shakily stood and helped each of them up.  
"Where's Lex?" I asked worried when I noted she wasn't here. "In the water pipe I needed to make sure she would be ok while I came to make sure you both got out in one piece" He said exhaling tiredly as he led us to Lex who in turn hugged Tim then me before hugging Tim again blubbering in his shoulder at a volume I couldn't understand.  
"We need to get moving and get back to the others." Alan said quietly as we started moving through the woods. I gently directed us to where I remembered the entrance of the enclosure to be.

Once out of the enclosure I gulped as I noted that the raptor enclosures door was open and that meant they were lose, gulping I leaned into Alan and whispered to him and he instantly became more alert. Lex and Tim remained oblivious to this until we were a good way away until Alan sped up slightly making me instantly nervous.

"Whats wrong?" I asked shakily.

"I saw movement over by the tree to your right, and I heard something a few minutes ago behind us. I fear we are being hunted."

I nodded and searched through the thick trees barely moving my head a inch too stiff to do anything more. Although I raised the raptors they would follow the alphas command and might not even remember me therefore I couldnt trust them as I would the baby's back at the lab.

Crap! The baby's at the lab if the power was all down then the security and phones would be as well this would mean that all the baby dinosaurs would now be free. Gulping I feared more, if the dinosaurs sensed their potential young and possible heard members they would search and become much more protective.

"Right we need to get to higher grounds and rest for the night. Right Tim, Lex you see that tree?" Alan said pointing to a tree only a few feet away before he sped up a little and I made sure the kids were between us.

Once we hit the tree both me and Alan started to help the kids up. I started panicking when I heard the raptor calls I heard from the hatchlings. Alan heard them too as he had started climbing the tree I wondered a few feet away hearing rustling trees before jumping up the nearest on and climbing wildly as I heard screams from the four raptors at the base of the tree. I finally hit the branch and looked over to see Alan and the kids were high up enough to not be bothered by any predators.

"You ok?" Alan shouted as both the kids were watching with wide eyes at the screeching raptors at the base of my tree rotating and the big one occasionally trying to jump up at me. Gulping I started to climb higher fueled by adrenaline until I reached as high as I could go before collapsing on my branch a few lower then Alan and the kids who were all watching me still.

"I'm fine, they should scatter by morning or during the night, by morning continue to the south until you hit a large field then head to the right, not far after that there will be a large grey building this is the initial communication centre, that is the museum after that you can reach the emergency room that's where Hammond and the others should be. " I made sure that in case we got split up Alan knew.

"You can show us though!" Tim yelled confused.

"Its just in case we get split up. You need to know!" I shouted back before yawning.

I saw Alan knew what I was on about before he and the kids hugged up together and spoke among themselves while I curled up pulling my jacket tighter around me and using my now muddy and beaten up backpack as a pillow before I fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Alex.  
Alex POV:  
I woke to small pebbles being thrown at me, it turned out that Alan and the kids were waking me from there tree. The raptors had left and so we all climbed down very carefully, once I had reached the floor I ran over to assist Alan and the kids as Tim was having a little trouble being shorter and that meant it was harder to reach the branches but we finally got him down to our level before we trekked on.

After a few minutes of walking we finally hit the large field which was meant to hold the herds of herbivores that the visitors could actually drive next to and interact with certain dinosaurs. However when we arrived there was a slight issue, their was a T-rex hunting a large heard of the gallimimus instantly making Lex start begging to go another way.  
"There is another way if we go over there, but it will take longer..." I said pointing of to the right while hidden along with the others behind a large fallen tree. "Can we go now?" Lex asked again, sighing Alan nodded casting one last look at the gallimimus and sigh before leading the way followed by Lex. Tim was in a slight trance and murmured about the quantity of blood making me slightly grin before I pulled him along with me to catch up with the other two who were heading into a thin flock of trees.

Glancing through the trees after about ten minutes I saw a minor problem...the huge fence.  
Once we reached it Lex pointed out a sign showing caution.  
Alan hopped up and tossed a stick at the fence shrugging. I nodded to him when he asked with his eyes whether to touch it or not. I knew the fence's electricity was down otherwise the T rex wouldn't have escaped his paddock.  
"I guess all the power is out..." He said smiling slightly before bracing himself and grabbing the squared of fence before jolting and screaming, in turn making Lex and Tim scream as well in fear as I tried to hold in my giggles as he stopped and turned making both the kids sigh in relief.  
"Not funny!" Lex said crossing her arms in a mini pout.  
"That was great!" Tim said smirking out a laugh.  
"Very convincing!" I said grinning making both kids look at me but before either could say anything there was a loud roar from the T rex which had apparently finished her meal.  
We all stood in silence a moment before we rushed to the high wall supporting the electric fence. I pushed Tim up as Lex had already heaved herself up with the help of Alan and started climbing. Lex and Tim started climbing ahead of me and Alan incase one of the kids lost their footing and needed help, any injuries that bled would not attract the friendliest of dinosaurs.  
Tim and Lex were busy with play fighting and betting as they got higher - I smiled in memory as that's what Robert and I would do when we were scared, play fight and make sure neither if us thought of what was actually scaring us. It was a defense mechanism which Alan thought to calm down mentioning that it wasn't a race. He obviously had no siblings.  
Once Lex and Alan had reached the other side and were on the ground I had made sure I was very close to Tim as he seemed to be breathing slightly hard in fear from the height which magnified when the warning alarm blared fear threw us all.  
"TIM! We need to get down now! That alarm is signalling that the electric will come on when whoever is activating the controls reach the button on this fence!" I said grabbing Tim and making sure that he unclenched his fingers from the soon to be live wires.  
When I had him on my back I started speed climbing down before feeling a very light buzz zing through my system knowing that the electic was preparing to liven any moment I, I screamed as I felt a sharp sensation power through my system before nothing.

* * *

Gasping for air I shot up hearing happy cries at my apparent survival. I had a headache and my body was shaking from the recent shock as my heart pulsed the last of the electric surges from my mind.  
"Thank god! Are you feeling ok?" Alan asked while I blinked dazedly before understanding. I died. I had got electrified on the fence and died.  
Tim! I sat up groaning as I searched for the boy before Alan soothed me and understood why I was worrying.  
"Tim's fine he let go the moment you screamed. He's here ok don't worry." Alan said motioning to Tim who hugged me tight, it was evident he had been crying from his swollen eyes and red cheeks. Lex hugged me from behind and whispered thanks in my ear making my eyes water before Alan reminded us we needed to keep going.  
I tried standing but it seemed my legs were like jelly, Alan smiled gently and lifted me into a piggyback walking to where I pointed knowing that the visitors centre was, we entered and headed to the dining area where Alan sat me on a table as Lex and Tim stood next to me while looking around.  
"Right I need to go and find the others, I'll be back soon ok?" He said gently to me and the kids before looking to me and nodding as I nodded back. I would make sure nothing happens to the kids.  
Lex and Tim instantly started gathering some food from the amazingly undisturbed buffet. Tim chose sweets and desserts while Lex chose fruits and jelly making me smile.

My smile however faded when I saw Lex freeze and start shaking as she looked behind me and Tim to which me and Tim turned to look at one another before turning the rest of the way, only to see a raptor outline sniffing around the thin paper wall.  
Turning I stood up instantly grabbing Tim and Lex as they had frozen and rushed them into the kitchen closing the door behind me before rushing to the end of the first counter selection and hiding down low before noting that the raptor was apparently able to turn the door handle. Thinking quickly I pushed Tim and Lex into separate cupboards after telling them to hide until the coast was clear and run whether I was with them or not. Before gently closing their doors before running and hiding in the freezer just as the kitchen door slammed open.  
I saw a large raptor slam threw the door I recognized it as one of the ones I raised and this saddened me knowing that they were once hatchlings that were now hunting me. I knew if I fully closed the freezer door then it would attract her attention and get me killed. She started sounding a help alarm loudly and a moment later the large one entered who I was now assuming to be the Alpha male after Alan describing about the toad DNA being able to be west african meaning it could be all the dinosaurs were asexual, so there was most likely males in the park.

It seemed luck was not on my side as their heads snapped in my direction as the door thought it fun to squeak as I released the handle. Cursing I slammed the door shut as the smaller one slammed into the door making me slide back falling into a shelving unit cutting my arm on some ice, and her fall alon#g with me, soon though the growling male raptor stalked into the freezer making my breath hitch in fear as he leaned closer to me...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Alex. Thankyou for the faves, follows and reviews they really inspire me to update. :)

Alex POV

I was shaking in fear as the rancid smell of rotten flesh wafted into my face causing me to cringe.  
The raptors face was made up f hundreds of smooth scales which changes colours in the light giving him a enchanted yet dangerous look. Leaning in closer made me slide back as far as possible as small trails of tears poured from my eyes without my permission.

Suddenly one of the females that I raised barked making not only me but the male as well as she smelled me. I had no idea where the other raptor was most likely scouting out a nesting area.

I shivered as ice melted and drizzled down my spine making my back arch slightly. The male swung around as the door slammed shut making my eyes widen. The kid's had locked me in here with the raptors.

I released a shaky breath knowing I was going to die and these were my last moments. My shoulders trembled viciously as the female smelt me and nudged my face turning my face while the male watched curiously.

After a few moments of sniffing me and making my stomach churn with terror, I gasped when her tongue slid up my face and she released a curious squeak.

I held my breath as I looked at her, she was indeed one of mine and it looks like she knew that by her stance, she was covering me slightly as if to protect me from danger. I smiled slightly in hope and raised my shaking hand and very gently slid it up her nose making her eyes slide shut and a rough sounding purr emit from her throat.

I straightened up a little as my fingers brushed over the top of her skull as her head bent to my ministrations. Her scales were strong but smooth and soft. The moment was ruined when a bark screamed from the male making the female slid into a defensive pose like how a tiger protects her cubs she was guarding me.

My heart was still pounding and because of the extra air I was slightly panting I was starting to get a little dizzy.

The female bowed to her alpha but I could clearly see the defence still she was projecting a defiant posture. Her tail swung slightly as the male growled and edged around her towards me. I shivered when she moved away taking her body heat with her making me shake violently in from the cold.

The alpha male sniffed my hair making it slide over my shoulder, next his nose dug painfully into my chest as I shifted my arms as far as I could behind me searching for something to hold onto. He smelt my chest before his nozzle drifted up to my neck which he nipped making me jolt in fear as I attempted to scoot away but he locked his jaws over my shoulder so I couldn't move, surprisingly his teeth didn't tare threw my flesh like I was anticipating. Instead he pulled me back in front of him before licking my face and pulling back inspecting me.

I shivered before he barked at me making me jolt and stand hesitantly, the female who I was going to call Ash due to a light patch of grey scales under her chin, purred at me before turning and nudging the door trying to get it to open.

When I was stood the alpha male who was now going to be called Check, (I don't know why he just seemed like a Check) circled me sniffing my spine before his head appeared next to my right arm where it had sliced open from the sharp ice.

I was about a 4 inch gash and was still drizzling blood in thick streams but at a slower pace then when it was first sliced.

I shivered as he ran his tongue up the gash gathering the blood in a small pool on his thin tongue before swallowing it. His eyes shuttered before he heard a bark from outside the room. We all turned and saw the last female raptor outside the door, I saw the door handle turn but it didn't open. It appears Lex had locked the door.

She was barking on the other side and resorted to bashing into the door until the hinges burst and the door flew across the room smashing loudly into the metal shelves which were holding fish portions.

The new raptor was another I had raised as purred when she saw me looking to her other pack mates who released odd shrill noises as though conversing before she backed away and rotated so she was flanking her Alpha male.

Check gave me a look before barking slightly to Peach (the last female, she was named Peach because of her slight red toned scales detailing her back in slight specks.)

Peach turned to me and barked as though she was talking but I couldn't understand, I just started to follow her as she walked cautiously through the freezer door and walked down the hallway as Check and Ash went the other direction most likely smelling out the other humans and prey.

Peach headed around the building occasionally pausing and tilting her head as if listening for something.

It clicked in my mind, she must hear the baby raptor calls on the other side of the building, I gasped attracting the attention of Peach who glanced at me before her eyes narrowed in on a noise before she barked gently at me before trotting of making me jog after her as her legs were longer she was getting further faster then me.

When I noted we were nearly at the hatchling observatory when we heard what sounded like gun shots, I jumped as Peach barked before shooting into the room where the baby raptors were. I followed quickly and nearly cried in joy when I saw the baby raptors hopping around the enclosure which hadn't broken down apparently.

Peach was leaning over the fence looking at them and sniffing them before purring, they squeaked back shyly before they ran to her jumping to try and get to her, I glanced over at the gate before going and unlocking it thankfully the electric leading to the bolts had short circuited otherwise I would have to lift them over the fence and considering they were quite heavy.

The four baby raptors ran from the enclosure, two ran to Peach and the other two rubbed their necks and heads over my legs like a cat does when scenting their owner or property.

I knelt down and stroked their heads gently and down their necks making the pair of young ins purr loudly making me smile, looking to the other two I saw Peach was nudging them gently and rubbing her head down their necks like a mother does.

I grinned before being nipped on my arm courtesy of Ace, the one who I connected with the most and was the alpha of the hatchlings.

Peach let out a small bark attracting my attention, she was turning and starting to leave the room before giving me a look. I followed quickly with the little hatchling between me and Peach's as she lead us all out into the wooded area through a broken fire exit.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Alex and the plot, thank you for the follows, faves and reviews.

Alex POV

We were running through the trees, I assume Peach knew where we were going. The four hatchlings were making sure to stay close to both myself and Peach who was going slower then her usual pace to make sure that the baby raptors didn't get lost.

The sun was high in the sky instantly making me bite my lip, that meant that the chance's were Hammond, Robert were either dead or if I was right in assuming it was in fact them who turned on the electric they had called the helicopter.

If that was the case ... they would have most likely left me.

Tears slipped down my cheek as we walked, though a loud roar made not only me but the raptors jump. Our pace quickened and I frowned when I noted the trees were getting thicker.

We finally pulled into a slightly dense area which had the shrubbery padded down into a slight circle and there was three nest like areas I knew that the raptors most likely slept in.

The Hatchling's jumped and ran around the small nesting area sniffing the beds before squeaking and moving to the next.

Peach was stood next to me watching the hatchlings purring slightly but still alert of the fact her alpha was absent.

Sitting on her hunches she relaxed as the hatchlings chose the largest nest and curled up together and one by one drifted of to sleep.

I smiled at the purs that erupted from the snoozing baby's before walking around and inspecting the nest's myself. I smiled gently as I noted they were padded up and had the raptors shapes slightly imprinted into the pillowed nests.

I smiled happily as Check and Ash returned bursting through the thick trees and took note of me and the baby's before clicking amongst one another.

Ash soon went to the sleeping raptors and circled them a few times before laying down in a protective circle to keep them warm and make sure she had a best advantage point of over looking them.

Peach growled slightly while rotating her shoulders and running of after breathing deeply. I assume she was either hunting or patrolling the area.

Check came to my side and nudged me, frowning I walked forwards until he started walking besides me and leading the way.

After a few moments we reached a larger nest, which I assume considering it's size was in fact his. He nudged once again until I was awkwardly stood in front of it.

He walked gracefully into his nest and sat on his hunches before barking at me and swinging his tail so it pulled me into his nest next to him.

Blushing, I awkwardly stood in front of him with his tail around my knees, he began sniffing me once again.

This time though it was more gentle and less rushed, he began with my face.

Running his nose over my no doubt knotted hair he nuzzled behind my ear making my shudder as he released a proud purr.

Gulping when he released a warm breath over my neck and shoulder I tried refraining from my back arching as its natural reaction.

Then he moved to my chest nudging me again, though one nudge was slightly too hard and as his tail was behind me I fell. Not very gracefully as I flailed and ended up grabbing onto Checks shoulder to prevent me falling.

If dinosaurs could grin I'm sure he would be grinning like a Cheshire cat as he released a happy whine and moved his head over my shoulder and rested it on my back before pulling me forward into his chest.

I blushed for a unknown reason before he retracted his head and looked down at me, he ran his tongue softly down my neck till it met the barrier of my shirt making him release a puff of annoyance.

Moving suddenly he managed to make it so I was laying down as he rotated around me so I was warm and protected.

It was bugging me majorly, I had seen these move's before and I couldn't place them for the life of me and It was making me nervous.

Purring loudly interrupted my confused thoughts as his body vibrated and made me yawn at my lack of sleep.

He moved his head so it was resting on my chest and I was leaning up his torso with my head falling on his neck and his tail cupping my legs.

Slowly my breath evened out as I breathed in his woodsy, recent rainfall scent and I was a few seconds from sleep when I jolted.

I knew where I had seen these actions before!

They were mating signs! He had chosen me as his mate!

My eyes rolled back as I ultimately fainted against his warm and sleeping form, my last thought was certainly 'crap!' though.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OC Alex.

Alex POV

I awoke to being nudged, when I managed to open my eyes I saw Check looking at me with his reptilian eyes almost glowing with glee.

Shooting up I fell back a little as the alpha raptor barked in what sounded or at least felt like amusement.

When his strong muscular tail had wrapped around my back shivers danced down my spine as I shuddered making him cock his head at my odd 'dance'.

Getting to my feet I stood awkwardly watching him as he watched me, I knew he had taken steps into the mating ritual and as I had slept in his nest last night I had inadvertently accepted the first step of the mating ritual.

I shook my head at how this was absolutely ridicules, he was THE alpha male, and they needed to reproduce an heir. I am a human and can't lay eggs for him to raise as his raptor hatchlings.

And I had no idea how to solve this, no doubt by now the others had either left me behind in the helicopter as the kids had assumed me dead and the electric sprung to life making the phones usable...phones! If I could get back to the main building I could call for a copter to return and get me!

I grinned before focusing on the nozzle that had managed to appear a inch from my face.

"EEK!" I made a prey like noise making Check's pupils dilate slightly in instinct before he nudged the side of my face in confusion.

Raising my hand I noticed I was crying. Sniffling back the lump that settled in my throat I shivered only to be wrapped in a warm soft body of my 'mate'.

Purring he nudged me slightly in what I assumed was concern. Sighing I relaxed into the muscles around me for him to release a pleased growl.

"They left me. I know they thought I was dead, but my brother left without looking and I know he wouldn't leave unless he saw my body and knew I was dead. So he...he must not have been on the copter. That's the only explanation he must be dead..." I sobbed letting all my fear, anger and everything I was holding in. I released it all, and the only form of comfort was Check, so I was currently sobbing into his neck.

I knew he must have duty's, such as hunting and making sure the pack was ok but he was trying to court me into being a mate and so would most likely make sure I was happy before leaving for his pack because he wouldn't leave a potential mate.

Moments passed, followed by minutes, then hours and my sobs had ran out and finally I was left reduced to the occasional hiccup and I found myself smiling, although he was literally a killing machine he had purred and nudged or licked every one of my tears away making sure I was warm and safe.

And honestly it was the happiest I felt since this all began knowing he was here for me and although he couldn't understand me, he listened and comforted me in his own way which made me feel a warmth cover me inside with a slight fuzzy feeling covering my emotionally swamped brain.

My heart was pounding slightly faster every time he licked my tears away gently and it made me shiver each time. Not through fear though...it was a pleasurable buzz that coated my insides and skin in goosebumps.


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Alex

Alex POV

After my little break down Check had calmly kept me warm and gave the occasional nudge or lick absently. Currently, I was sat in his nest and he was curled around me while his head rested on mine looking around for any dangers, I was leaning against his body and my head rested on his shoulder as I remembered me and my brother and how different we were.

Growling, Check leapt up pulling me up with his tail as he hissed and spat behind me at a danger. Peering around I retreated into his curling embrace as in front of me stood a raptor. It was dark brown with almost red scales dancing along his spine and down his tail. Intrestingly though, there was a difference. Around the base of his skull was small spikes of hard skin in a brighter red.

Whimpering I barely noticed Check rotate until he was shielding me to the point I could only just see the offending raptor.

Growling the trespassing raptor pulled back crouching in a defensive pose as the spikes crowning his head rose up in a threatening manner. Check hissed and bent low, so the his back ad main body was still covering me while his teeth and claws were prepped and ready for whoever made the first move.

It was like a mexican standoff. That is until two other offending raptors appeared behind what appeared to be their leader. One was much smaller with gold like scales and no spikes, the other was a little larger with longer spikes but thinner with less muscle then his Alpha and companion.

Check obviously at a disadvantage thrust his chest forward and lengthened his neck before barking many times before having to leap at the leader as he attempted to take advantage of the vulnerable position.

The other two growled as the more muscled one attempted to help his leader attack Check while the larger thin one screeched before advancing on me. Trembling I backed away not letting my eyes stray from him for a second. With my hands I searched for a branch, stone anything to use as a weapon.

I found nothing.

Preparing to pounce the raptor began swaying his tail to feel the wind currents for the directionality before springing from his clawed feet, only to be tackled by Ash who was furiously hissing and growling at him as he regained his balance and they circled each other.

Peach and the hatchlings surrounded me each sniffing me for wounds or any sign I had been injured but I was more focused on watching Check as he was tackled by the two - thankfully smaller raptors.

Check had the leader trying to naw at his neck while he was encasing his large jaws around the others head. At hearing a loud snap I flinched knowing that the skull had been crushed within Checks jaws. Releasing the skull of the gold one it feebly whined before collapsing in a bloody pile.

The red leader released our Alpha before growling and hissing as he retreated a step barking at his other comrade as they exchanged communication noises and retreated.

Releasing a trembling breath I felt the previous terror and fear almost melt away before shock made a appearance at seeing Checks neck, it was torn and shredded. And though it was only bleeding lightly now, it was still a vulnerability for him and nasty looking.

Trembling over to him I ran my fingers over the jagged edges of flesh making him hiss slightly as Peach and Ash barked to one another before Peach went back to where the nest was and Ash sniffed Checks wound and released a rolling breath as Check whimpered roughly.

Biting my lip I gained their attention by rubbing my hand along their necks being sure to avoid touching the raw ripped wound.

I wrapped my hand over the curve of Checks skull before trying to lead him gently back to the main building, and after a few minutes I finally got him to follow. A bark from Ash had Peach and the hatchlings appearing as they all followed me curiously. Blushing I lead them to the building noting how dull and dank it looked as the windows had been smashed in, the doors split and even some of the bricks cracked and crumbling from most likely the T-Rexs entrance and exit.

When we entered Ash split of and smelt the doors and almost cawed back a positive to Check and Peach who then both relaxed slightly. Leading Check to my bedroom I pushed him gently onto the bed, which after a few minutes he finally relaxed upon curled with only his neck extended slightly as he watched me move around the room gathering various items.

I grasped a first aid box, bowl of water and some slightly stiff towels. As I made my way to his side before dipping the towel within the water and draped it over his neck and mopped up some of the more extensive blood. He growled slightly as I cleaned the deep wounds, to which I winced feeling slightly guilty before opening the first aid and cringing in anticipation.

Grabbing the disinfectant I gently dripped it over the damp tinged pink towel and closed my eyes before swiping it over the wound for him to roughly growl as I stroked his jaw to hopefully appease him and calm him down.

When he purred in concern I relaxed before starting to wrap a long thick bandage around his neck making sure it was loose enough that he could move freely while hunting, yet firm enough that if reopened it would quickly halt the bleeding and protect it from hopefully getting infected.

While I cleaned up he barked summoning the rest of his pack, I assume he got the notion across that we would stay here tonight because when I got back he had curled a little more and I could hear cooing from Peach from one of the near by rooms, most likely calming the hyped hatchlings while Ash was most likely sent to gather some dinner or something along them lines.

Smiling at his closed eyes I went and gathered some fresh clothes before heading into the shower eager to free myself from the caked on dirt, blood and general grime.

I sighed as the water thankfully worked and was warm! Quickly dancing into the refreshing water I forgot to lock the door while I was tossing my dirt ridden clothes into a far corner. As I washed in my strawberry scented body wash closing my eyes at the bubbles as they soothed over my pale skin.

I was jerked from my state of relaxed cleansing from a nuzzle trailing over the bubbles along my abdomen and ribcage. Snapping open my eyes I shivered as seeing Check curiously breathed on my damp flesh causing goose bumps erupted over my exposed flesh as a different look clicked within his reptilian eyes and his wide jaws released his rough tongue before dragging it upon my quivering skin making me shudder as the contrast to the smooth water made me waver as my knees began to shake in a unknown emotion that curled within me.


	8. Chapter 8

I only own Alex, and I am sorry if the lemon scene isn't that good, I have only done a odd few before and someone helped me before this and she can't help me with this so hopefully enjoy! Because I have been really nervous over writing this lol :)

Alex POV

I shivered under the now contrasted cold water as Check stood large in front of me watching my reactions to his long tongue as it drizzled over my ribs and down my toned stomache.

Trembling I bit my lip as his head rose smoothly and his tongue brushed my breasts making me gasp.

Noting the positive response he hissed lightly and his eyes shuddered before he curled his tongue on my left breast focusing on my little dark pink nipple.

Needing to hold on to something or my quivering legs would collapse, I shot my arms out and held onto his strong muscled shoulders making it easier for him to gain accsess to my chest now my arms were practically encasing him.

Gulping I moaned while my whirring mind was trying to send the point accross that he was a dinosaur!, that I was a virgin! and at this rate we were going to have sex!

As if taking note of my uncertaintys Check slid his tongue over to my other nipple making me judder and almost keel over.

Nipping my small buds he began to nibble in a unsure yet eager manner before something touched my hips making me jump as he gently grit his sharp teeth over my hard nipples meaning I froze not wanting to be accidently cut. Scared I glanced down to see what had brushed my hip bone, his clawed hands were as my ribcage and his legs were parted as though planted either side of me.

Squeaking in shock, embassisment and a little shame I almost fainted as seeing a long shaft softly poking my hipbone. Blushing I tried to back away a little before sharp pins scraped warningly across my waist, shaking slightly in fear and a emotion I had no idea was, boiled inside me as I shook at seeing his possesive claws hanging onto me so I couldn't get away from him.

Gulping I tried to duck his warm seductive tongue, blood coated claws and thick shaft which all appeared to have their attention directed at me. Tears begun to pickle in my eyes as I got out of his embrace and the cold shower water only to trip over his long tail which quivered under my goosebump covered body in anticipation.

My chest rose and settled harshly in fear at the deep breaths I was taking as he would be angry at my pathetic escape attempt. The shift of his tail announced that he was turning slowly to where I was crouched, looking fearfully up I saw no violent or impending death attempts in his motions only a gentle look that he usually focused on the hatchlings.

Bending his body he crouched his legs either side of me leaning his short arms over my shoulders and leaving his large head hovering over mine, leaning his head closer he shifted so he was placing no weight on me and licked my lips softly, and purred.

Smiling a little at the unknown motion that hadn't been heard of before from a raptor. His purrs sent vibrations threw his body and automatically relaxed my tense muscles. My eyes fluttered at the feel of his soft scales rotating over my damp skin sending little electric jots across my spine to my fingers toes before settling in a frenzy of butterflys in my lower stomache.

Groaning as his tongue danced over my mouth as if getting a general feel of my face he trailed his body lower making my hyper aware of the fact a long intimidating body appendage was leaving a residue down the insides of my thigh making me jump a little and harshly press my breasts into the large creature that had claimed me as his mate.

Lowering he lapped the beds of sweat that bubbled along my chest mixing with the remaining shower water and bubbles that had yet to pop.

Tittering on the edge of surrendering and fighting soon became a unoptional thing as he slid up and pressed the head of his log, thick member at my untouched bare opening making tingles zing over my skin at my lower region and dampen my lips at the mere touch of the heated liquid at the tip of his shaft.

Shivering only made it worse as my folds parted and gave him the oppertunity it needed to rotate his hips in sync with my shuddering body as he pressed a little deeper inside of me stretching me pleasurably as I began to pant as more of my folds dampened and soon began to drip between my legs and run down my legs onto the slippery tile floor.

Gulping at the prospect he could simply shove inside of my roughly and unforgivably poisoned my conciousness before numbing at he pulled back until his now hunched imposing body was sniffing at my entrance.

Taking his tongue he pressed it at the apex of my legs roughly, almost impatient before digging his pointed muscle deeper within mte making my spine arch at the intense pleasure that imploded and explored up the disks in my spine until I was curved up across the floor while I clenched around his tongue and my legs spasmed until his arms managed to contain them a tiny amount as his goal became to taste every inch of my juices and get his tongue as deep as he could within me while I was on a state of high as I orgasmed for the first ever time.

I tried speaking but it only came out a mumbled mess as my thighs clenched around his face and his jagged teeth nibbled at my entrance curiously and found my clit and dibbled his warm slyva down my entrance before biting on my puffed lips as he suckled at my insides.

Relaxing my entire being at the after high from my orgasm a silly smile crept along my face before I jolted and groaned as another round of the unforgivable pleasure coaed my body as he seemed to sense the moment and covered me at the same time, he settled between my legs and his head floated around my chest nipping my nipples making it painful as my next orgasm was fast coming and my once again moist entrance was drooling over the tip of his member which was pressing cautiosly against me.

At the exact moment he pressed inside me slowly and stretched my virginal canal I was tipped over the edge and a round of my moisture covered my folds, his member and even the surrounding area of my thighs before dipping on the floor as his pressed deeper and deeper before he was grating against my virginal barrier.

Painfully he by passed it making me jolt and cry out in pain as he froze tilting his head unsure of the noise I made before rotating his hips a little making more jolts cripple me until he noted the positive response he got from my clenching legs and insides massaging him as he in turn massaged my passage pleasingly.

A snake like grin speckled across his face as he rotated his hips making his penis turn dreamily within me as my blood now helped lubricate him and made the entrance easier for him as he kept twisting and pushing deeper in me as he went sending each of my nerves into overdrive as the pleasure and pain coincided beautifully.

Finally he reached the furthest he coulc go which brushed against my cervix rawly. His member was from what I had vaguely seen about 9 inches long, 4 inches thick and almost grey but I had been trying to avoid the prospect of looking at it. Now it was inside me and he began to pull away slowly before pressing in and out getting the hang of it as he sped at my moans.

His tongue lapt up the sweat that sparkled along my face and chest at I heated up to a almost impossible temperature as he got a little rougher digging his member into me until pain and pleasure were mixed and my blood practically boiled. Barking he hissed out in what I assume was pleasure as I once more fell over the edge and another orgasm sparked over my innocent features and my eyes widened as I felt another intrusion, this time in the form of a thick liquid shooting within me but my high, orgasm addled mind was too fuzzy and in the presence of clouds at the moment for me to worry about his reptillian semen spurting harshly into my womb and bursting from where we joined.

Panting he sat atop me for moments before shifting as though uncomfortable before pulling slowly out and lapping up at my feet before he slipped higher coating my body in his scent and his saliva, making sure to take the extra effort to clean my vagina but I was to drowsy and tired to worry about it until finally I succumbed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my own character Alex and sorry for the late update but I think until the next movie comes out I wont be doing a sequel but this is the last chapter on this story so I hope you all like it! :)

Alex POV

When I awoke I squeaked slightly in fear at seeing a a set of large teeth in my face before relaxing at recognizing Check purring softly as he watched me.

I was curled in his embrace as he had coiled around around me until I was basically in a fetal position. He lengthened his neck making it crack slightly before he slowly stood making sure I came with him as I stretched my limbs before groaning at a warm ache in my stomache and at the apex of my legs. Wearily I looked down at the dry blood between my legs before turning and heading to the shower while Check barked lowly before leaving the room to where I assume he was going to check on the other pack members.

I slumped into the shower before scrubbing myself down until I was practically raw but I felt so clean and perfect as though I had been wrapped in sunshine, I felt light and more confident.

Despite I had now been mated to a velicoraptor but the chances that anyone would return to me were slim, I was in a way one of the safest things on this island. If I was the mate to the alpha of velociraptors the only thing that would be stupid enough to try and attack a raptor was a Trex but they were generally lazy and my observations had shown that the often avoided many fights because they were at a serious disadvantage because of how small their arms were.

When I was fully clean I dried of with a slightly dusty towel before going into my shadowed room and pulling on some underwear I searched for some light clothes vaguely dreading the day that all my clothes were dirty and I had to start handwashing them. But I could go threw the other staff rooms and begin wearing them clothes though it would be a little eerie but if I got desperate enough I would have no choice.

My mind wandered as I pulled on a light blue denim pair of shorts and a back tank top with a bunch of cartoon dinosaurs on walking across a zebra crossing with 'heavy traffic' printed in large bubble letters underneath.

When I first got the job here I got loads and loads of custom tshirts with dinosaurs themes on, along with other things such as pajammas and even the radom selection of jewellry and my phone case.

Gasping suddenly I tripped to my bag and rumaged threw it in a speed worthy of a cheetah, finding my phone I sighed at seeing it was smashed, most likely from running around a few days ago so much. Either way I don't honestly think it would be safe enough for a helicopter to land on these islands again for one girl.

A warm breath suddenly clouded over my neck blowing the odd strands of my hair around before I turned with a light jump. Stood there was Ash releasing a rolling breath before nudging me in the direction of the bedroom door, shrugging I followed her lead as the was slightly ahead of me and into the direction of where I assume the pack was. I grinned widey as I entered the largest bedroom on the island which suprise suprise was Hammonds, it had large windows which were covered in little rips and dust streaks. The room which was at one point pristine was now covered in duvet covers which had been pulled from other bedrooms along with some odd branches, pillows and even a extra mattress but they had given up and it appears to have been dumped loosely near the doorway and had one of the hatchlings curled on with a blanket cocooned around his or her spine.

I smiled at seeing all of the pack in the room, Peach was sparring with the other hatchlings while Check was sprawled out over the bed watching them playfully spar together, at my entrance he purred loudly while Ash past me and began cawing to Peach as she stopped playing and left the hatchlings spar together instead.

As I made my way over to Check he sat up a little watching me as I strolled over to him before sitting gently on the edge of the matress watching as the sleeping hatchling awoke as the others managed to wake her by rolling over her. Smiling I giggled as they played, Ash and Peach walked out the room running with their backs straight I assumed they were going hunting.

I soon ended up playing with the hatchlings of our favourite game when I looked after them, I was stalking them as they all ran and hid around the room, only to ambush me whenever I got too close. I was proud in a strange sense they were working together in a strong pack sense, when they were older and ready to hunt they would be brilliant additions to the pack as hunters.

Eventually Peach and Ash returned with a gallimimus they dropped it in the centre of the room which landed with a slight slap sound before the hatchlings tucked into the fresh carcas. Grimacing I backed away slightly quesy before I almost felt a lightbulb ding above my head, the kitchens were stocked for upto 6 months and since that was including over 100 people it should last me a good while, as long as the circuit breakers remained intact the freezers would hold up.

Grinning I strolled out and down the hallway vaguely aware that I heard someone following me, I turned and smiled at Check as he patiently cocked his head at me. Continuing my way to the kitchens I heard him follow me every step of the way until I managed to enter the cool kitchensm bee lineing to the large fruit selection I hopped onto the side next to the counter and began munching on a few strawberrys, grapes and various other small fruits.

Check crouched and sat on his hunches watching me with a curious puppy look as he cocked his head this way and that.

I shuffled a little as my ass was cold and he stood at the slight moment. I grasped an apple before pushing my self lightly from the counter and landing gently on the tiled floor as Check sniffed me gently before licking my neck making me shudder in pleasure a mountains of goose flesh sprinkled over my arms and neck.

He leaned closer to me and I grasped as his head burrowed in my neck as he nipped me a little as I jumped and he slightly clawed my shirt as I jumped and ended up closer to him as his warmth enveloped me making my core start to moisten in anticipation. He lifted his head and sniffed before his slitted eyes focused on me as he lowerd his head to the apex of my legs and he nipped my shorts in confusion before biting a little harder trying to get to the desired area.

I giggled a little before softly pushing his eager snout away as I unbottoned the shorts button and pushed both my shorts and panties down which he eagerly began sniffing and puffing his hot breath over my ever more dampening lips. I parted my legs a big as he started grating his rough tongue at my entrance. My knees began juttering as I started panting while my skin began to dampen from the heat building within me. Grunting as he shifted suddenly and was now starting to nip my ears and lick the glittering sweat from my face, I was hyper sensitive as my eyes drooped close at the stars that seemed to burst along my body and tingle over my muscles as I clenched and struggled to remain standing.

My legs suddenly gave way and my whole body clenched in blissful orgasm and my body turned into jelly. He thankfully though was pushed as close as he could get to me and was currently my leaning post along with the cold counter blissfully chilling my spine.

Check adjusted in a comfortable confusion before I felt a familier pressure pressing against my damp and no doubt drooling folds which practically grasped onto him as if refusing to let him go, he didn't seem bothered though. Grunting he thrusted into me making me squeal at the pain and contrasting pleasure which made another burst of bright colours dance over the inside of my eye lids. He froze at my throaty noise before pulling out lightly and twisting his hips making me release a shuddering gasp as he pressed the pleasure point inside me, instinctivly I wrapped my nimble arms around his strong and sturdy neck as he rotated his hips while pushing himself deeper within me, and pulling back as my legs twined around the muscular hips that he managed to twist perfectly.

Butterflys tickled over my skin gently as I lost my self in his powerful and exotic thrusting as my mind retreated into a place where the pleasure was so extreme it felt like any moment would make my mind explode from the fact nothing could ever have been imagined like this. My head actually hurt from how amazing he was and it made tears stain my eyes and turn the world blurry as the erotic situation was litterally turning me insane.

Grunting I felt his thick cum stain my insides and my tight canal almost strangled him before flooding in juices.

The second he pulled away from me a floaty smile danced across my face and my legs shook violently as though I were from a cartoon before I slid to the floor, only for him to follow and begin cleaning my entrance of our previous exercise and it was that second where he curled around me shifting his head so I was snuggled in his protective embrace cleaning my sweaty shivering body.

I knew, I would never leave, although unorthadox, bizzarre and totally strange I felt a connection to him and his pack, well now our pack and I would never want to leave. I loved him and I honestly think, I cant live without him.

And I don't want to. This was my home now and not because I had always loved dinosaurs and I had raised the hatchlings from eggs - but because if he was here then here I would stay.

The End.


End file.
